1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the treatment of waste and more particularly makes it possible to solve the problems of waste generated in communities. The environmentally friendly bio-system includes the complete utilization of the treatment products.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Until now, sewage networks and sewage treatment facilities for several communities have been developed and operated by one specialized company, while the supply of gas to the community has been the business of another specialized company. Waste, both liquid and solid manure, were handled by yet a third company, while agricultural by-products usually are not collected but are dealt with by the large agricultural entities or the small farmers themselves for example, by burning, burial or spreading on fields.
The system of treatment now in use, when the above listed public utilities and transportation of waste are operated independently and without coordination, by several companies and authorities, leads to a large number of environmental problems. Sewage, liquid manure and liquid excrements are transported by carriers or piped to improperly chosen locations and there emptied into the environment. In this manner they do no bring any advantage, rather they are the causes of harm to the environment.
The method of the present invention combines in a single, communal location, a facility for the collection and processing of sewage and bio-degradable wastes into useful agricultural and energy products. The method is so efficient that it meets its own energy requirements and culminates in a positive energy generation instead of consumption. The method can be adapted to any size community, with minimal capital investment. In the method of the invention sewage water, after pre-treatment is utilized in selective irrigation, thus making use of both its water and nutrient value. Sewage sludge and other bio-degradable products are utilized in a centralized treatment plant for the production of bio-gas (processed gas) and bio-manure.